


“自然系列”第2部：自然的惊喜

by bicyclecrazy



Series: 自然系列 [2]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哨兵向导, 哨向, 已确立关系, 平行宇宙, 自然系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 建立恋爱关系两个月后，Jim和Blair开始追踪一个杀手，同时开始发现自然赋予他们的各种神奇的能力……
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: 自然系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578460
Kudos: 3
Collections: 852 Prospect Archive





	“自然系列”第2部：自然的惊喜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature's Surprises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/819973) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



> 译者预警：有非主要人物枪杀描写；有二设（相对于电视剧来说，现在的哨向文里好像比较常见了）；NC-17
> 
> 译注：下文的【】等于原文的<>。

“见鬼，”搭档兼爱人Blair Sandburg在公寓前停车的声音时，Jim Ellison在心中暗骂。他不满意地环视眼前未完成的活计，叹了口气继续埋头干活儿。

没过一会儿，Blair轻快地走进公寓，随手将钥匙扔进门边的置物篮，“嘿，这是在干嘛？”他一边问一边走近观察。

Jim坐在地上，身边是堆满的橡木板和各式工具。“这个，”Jim阴沉地回答，“什么都不是——小心点！那个电钻还通着电。”

Blair敏捷地绕过连接在公寓另一头的外接电源线，Jim伸手断开电钻机的电源。“你在整什么？”

“书架，”Ellison简短地回答，转头继续工作。“你需要一个书架。这个时候本来应该已经做好的，”他感到有些窘迫，于是没有抬头，转而专注于用砂纸在一条稍嫌粗糙的书架边缘上打磨。“但是它比我想的要费些时间。”

“哇喔，Jim，”他听到Blair这样说，“这……”Blair停顿一下，咽了咽口水，“这是我收到的最好的礼物。”Jim快速抬头皮瞟了他一眼又移开视线，不置可否的样子。

Blair坐到厨房的桌子上，一言不发地看着Jim继续工作，他对Jim愿意花上一整个休假日为他做书架而深深触动。这个书架好像在告诉Blair一些事——告诉他Jim对于他的工作的深刻理解和尊重；告诉他比起精巧的言语，Jim更善于用细微的行动表达心声；告诉他Jim如何为他们的关系稳固持久地发展而努力——基本上，它说明了尽管他们的关系开始得相当诡异和复杂，但是Jim对Blair的爱恋却简单而纯粹。Blair深深吸气，不知该说什么。即使他对语言这门技能的精巧掌握可以让他从现在开始滔滔不绝地一直说到世界末日，却没办法告诉Jim他有多爱他。不过谢天谢地，他还通晓其它可以帮他表达心声的方法。

牛仔裤拉链的轻微声响将Jim从手头的活计唤醒。他马上抬头看向Blair，却撞进一双满含渴望的蓝色眼睛里。Jim抬眉，掸开大腿处的木屑，站起身。Blair挑逗地张开双腿，Jim咽下一声呻吟，立刻走至他的腿间。

Blair捧起Jim的脸，“我好爱你，”他说，然后轻轻吻上Jim的一边嘴角。

“我也爱你，”Jim细声回答，将脸埋进Blair的长发。

“今天怎么样，Blair？”Blair调笑地示意Jim照自己说的问，手指轻抚Jim脖颈柔嫩的皮肤。

“今天怎么样，Blair？”Jim好笑地遵从，抚上Blair的双肩，轻轻含弄他的耳垂。

“还不错，Jim，”Blair回答，因Jim的吮吸而呼吸急促。“一整天都在改学生的期末试卷，差不多搞定了，但是因为坐得太久所以脑子和身上都不舒服，我觉得我需要休息放松一下。”他暗自微笑，他现在最不需要的就是休息，“所以，要不要来一场小竞赛？（a little competition）”

这是他们之间的私密玩笑，含义等同于“做爱”。确定恋爱关系的两个月以来，做爱对于两人来说逐渐变成友好的“对垒”（a friendly battle）。Blair最有力的武器是嘴皮子功夫（words），他是语言高手（想不到吧！），后来发现他可以仅靠语言将Jim带上高潮——他将强烈的爱恋和情感编织于唇齿之间，将Jim不习惯诉诸于口的情愫一一吐出。Jim的优势则是手上功夫（touch）。自从摸遍向导的身体的每一寸，他便快速掌握每一处敏感点，并且已经习得如何恰到好处地照顾它们。一旦Jim先占据上风，Blair会立竿见影地陷入欢愉的激荡，再顾不上口吐莲花。就这样，做爱变成他们之间一场争夺主导权以及展示技巧与力量的友谊赛。就是这样, 被Jim的双手围上自己的腰腹时，Blair这样想，他会用语言的力量充分点燃恋人的爱欲，让恋人在自己怀里吟唱、高潮、颤抖。不过在内心深处，他知道事实可能不会如自己所愿。

通常而言，他才是输的那个。

“这些书架非常非常棒，”Blair一边吻Jim的脸颊一边说。

“我希望会让你满意。”Jim低声回答。

“我会十分满意。”Blair说。

“我不是指书架。”Jim低声说。

“我也不是。”

【游戏开始了！】Blair兴奋地想。他抬起双腿环绕在Jim腰上紧紧勾住，后者一把将他从桌上抱起朝楼上的卧室走去。

“我说的是你爱我的样子，”踏上阶梯时Blair开始说，“你眼睛里的热度，你用你的手、你的嘴、你的舌头爱抚我的时候的感觉，那种纯粹的、不含杂质的——”他在床上轻轻弹起又落下，抬头看着Jim，眼中星光闪耀，“——为我而沉醉的热情。”

Jim在他眼前脱衣服，肌肉发达的胳臂抓起T恤的衣角举过头顶，纤薄的织物被掀起，露出一片宽阔光滑的胸膛。Blair深呼吸，开始手忙脚乱解衬衣纽扣却不得章法，而Jim已经脱下牛仔裤。“天啊，Jim，我现在不能更硬了，我渴望你，渴望你过来我身边，渴望一切。”他把法兰绒衬衣从肩膀猛地向下扯，在Jim忽然一把攫住他并灵巧地替他除去剩余衣物的时候倒抽一口气。

“我一直想你，想得要命，脑子里容不下其它事。”Blair一边说一边让腿挣脱牛仔裤的束缚，“在办公室，我就想着你——想到忍不住碰自己。”Jim隐忍的闷哼让Blair在心里露出一个微笑，“我靠在椅子上，手伸进衬衣底下，想象那是你的手，摸我的乳头，感受它们的坚硬，祈祷你在现场，这样你就能摸摸它，舔它，非常用力地舔。”这些本是描述的词语在Jim的脑中仿佛模糊成一条条指令，他俯身将Blair的右侧乳尖纳入暖湿的口腔，大力地吮吸，同时不忘轻拽另一边乳粒上的乳环。Blair不断地喘息，身体从床垫上拱起。

“就是这样，没错，”Blair继续说着，“还要……继续……我——你摸便我的全身。”他越发兴奋了，“我解开裤子拉链，那里因为想你而硬得不像话，身体每一寸都渴望你。”与此同时，Jim的手掌向下划过Blair的身体，一把抓住他的勃起。Blair呼吸愈发粗重，大力将自己撞进Jim的拳头。“就是这样！”他轻呼，“就是这样，Jim……”Blair挣扎着继续他的叙述，“——摸遍我自己，但假装那是你，我祈求你给我，让我彻底成为你的。我好想要你，想你弄疼我，粗暴地对待我，标记我，在我身上留下痕迹——”Blair猛然停止，他听到了Jim高亢而破碎的喘息，感到伏在上方的身体在紧绷中剧烈颤抖，脑中有部分思绪好奇他是不是赢得了这把。

一阵快速的画面模糊掠过，下一秒，Jim以跪坐的姿势出现在他腿间并将他的双腿分开抬起。Blair猛地喊出声，因为有一支涂满润滑液的手指伸进他臀间的缝隙，温柔地在穴口打转然后试探性地朝内刺探。Jim的另一只手则牢牢握住他的阴茎，拇指抚弄顶部。上帝，他的双手简直天赋异禀……“老天啊，占有我，标记我，”Blair恳求，而Jim的手指逐渐深入，“摸我，就是那样……快，求你……”手指准确无误地抵达隐秘的一点，Blair剧烈地颤抖，明白胜负已分，自己必输无疑——老天呀，仅仅两根手指，他就开始乞求饶恕，溃不成军。语言此时失去了它的战略意义，伴随身体的沦陷变成一片兵荒马乱，“尽情地使用我，因为我是你的，占有我，我可以给你一切，啊……”Blair闭上嘴，绷紧身体专心地在Jim的手指上操弄自己，把阴茎送到Jim的掌中。每次扭动都引发一场欢愉，于是他扭动得更用力，嘴里只剩上气不接下气地呜咽。

Jim低头看着被愉悦浸染的Blair的脸庞，感到一阵摄人心魄的吸引力，同时害怕自己会因超出负荷而陷入晕厥。再怎么狂乱大胆的梦也不及现实的Blair Sandburg啊，他的喉咙发出一声无法再压抑的粗粝的闷声，开始用力地蹭着Blair颤抖着的火热躯体挺动，在Blair绷紧身体用他的手指操自己的时候忍不住颤抖。然后Blair高潮了，身体里的肌肉紧紧咬着Jim的手指，精液射到Jim的胸前。Jim猛得仰起头，在Blair大腿处射了出来。眼前的世界变得模糊不清，接着消失不见。

当他恢复意识的时候，Blair正紧紧挨在他的身侧，在事后的倦怠中轻舔他的耳垂。他张开胳膊将Blair更拉近了些，两人的呼吸渐渐平复，他们享受了好一会儿耳鬓厮磨和皮肤相贴的放松与闲适。

“Jim，”Blair小声在他耳旁嘟哝，一条胳膊扒拉在他的胸前。

“嗯？”Jim回答。

Blair又张开一条腿横跨Jim的身体，并把他抱得更紧。Jim感到Blair的吻轻柔地落在他的脖子上，那让他感到温暖而眷恋。Blair摸摸他的脸，“我爱你，”他说。Jim还来不及以相同的话回答，Blair又低声问，“为什么你不操我？”声音低沉而沮丧。 

Jim紧绷起来，而Blair缓缓抚摩他的皮肤传递让他放松的意味。“游戏结束了，Chief，”Jim低声说，试图表现随意地转移话题，“你输了。”

“我赢了，Jim，每次都是。”Blair说，Jim可以感觉到他在自己颈间露出一个微笑，虽然很快就消散。“你知道我想要你这样做，”Blair继续柔声道，Jim哽住了，焦虑与欲望从两头撕扯着他。

“我知道。”Jim回答。

“你是不是……”Blair思索着措辞，“这对你是一个障碍吗？”他轻声问，“它——你是不是不想以这种方式进行？”

“当然不是，”Jim立刻否定，并将Blair搂得更紧。

“那为什么呢？”

Jim叹口气闭上眼睛，谨慎地组织语句，“我不知道会发生什么，Blair，我怕我——我不能伤害你。”再一次，他在脑海里无声地补充。

“我会引导你，让我帮你。”Blair缓声说。

“Blair，我还不能，我还没准备好。”Jim抿紧嘴，Blair一边在他脸上落下很多个安慰的吻，一边说“好的，Jim，没事的，没关系。”他在Jim的嘴巴处轻轻停住，Jim马上握住他的脸并张开嘴巴放他进去。他们静静地躺着接吻，亲吻从温柔到凶猛再回归温柔。

最后，Blair首先拉开距离，“我得去搞点吃的，然后继续批改学生的试卷，”他发出一声哀嚎，“明天就是截止日，然而我又犯了拖延症拖到最后才开始……”

Jim捧着他的脸将他拉回床上，“再躺一分钟，”他请求道。一分钟变成十分钟，直到Blair肚子里发出一声响亮的抗议，Jim微笑地坐起身，双手恋恋不舍地在Blair的头发、脸颊流连，“好吧，我们去吃晚餐，我还得做完那个书架。”

两人一起快速冲澡然后在闲适的宁静中做饭。Jim悄悄向正在专心而利落地切西红柿的Blair投去几瞥，他的湿发拢在脑后。Jim靠在桌边，在心里重放两人不久前的对话，插入行为对他是一个“障碍”吗？上帝，当然不是，那么多的清晨，他从疯狂地紧紧抓着Blair不放的梦中惊醒，阴茎硬得滴水。Blair竟然以为他会厌恶或者拒绝他……Jim叹了口气。不过，也许他在这件事情上确实存在某些障碍，他不情愿地皱眉，那就是重重压在他的心头让他不愿直面的愧疚感。

“小心！”Blair高喊，慌手慌脚地接住一个大沙拉碗。Jim这才发现Blair刚才把沙拉碗递给他让他放上桌，而他的三心二意让碗差点摔地上。“Jim，如果你要帮我放碗就好好接住——”Blair批评说，“如果你不想接就让我自己来，但是别搞得好像你要接但是又没接行吗，真是的！”Blair从他身边快速闪过，将瓷碗重重放到桌上。Jim抬手捂住脸。

他从指缝偷偷凝视，多迷人的一个小孩啊，多不同凡响的一份礼物：无与伦比，独一无二，无可替代，以至于直到你拥有他，才明白过来你多么渴望他。而他是如何对待这份礼物的呢？三年来，他总是让他陷入危险，抵触他的实验，抱怨他的小习惯，甚至犯下一个最不可饶恕的、他永远无法原谅自己的罪过。两个月前，他的生日当天，Blair为他精心安排了整个夜晚，完全围绕“一定要让Jim开心”的宗旨投他所好，直到那一夜的最后，Blair全心全意地将自己的身体和整颗心打包送给他。

而Jim却将他送进医院手术室。

他对Blair大打出手甚至使他的阑尾破裂。Jim因记忆中的暴力而畏缩和恐慌，因为直到现在他也不知道为什么会被那股暴力的冲动控制。他的脑子里潜伏着一个暴力的开关，而他一直不知道，这让他害怕。不过，他苦笑地想，他不了解的自己的那部分都可以写本书了——他看向正在写那本书的人，Blair Sandburg，不由得微笑起来。Blair回他一个微笑，朝桌子点点头，无声地示意开饭。Jim Ellison注视着他的向导为他盛满餐盘，想起Blair身上消失了的疤痕。

在医院的时候，他治愈了Blair阑尾切除术之后留下的伤口，这让他（显然还有西蒙·班克斯）惊呆了。他从不知道自己还有这种能力，从没发现哨兵的技能树上还有“向导治愈术”这一项，但他深深地庆幸，因为这个奇迹将Blair带回他的身边。

Blair对于发现这片新大陆感到十分兴奋，虽然他身体里人类学家的那部分也气恼自己没有更早对此作出预测。但是哨兵与向导的身体接触带来的治愈能力让他恍然大悟，这种能力解释了为什么他总是好得很快，为什么受伤或者生病不会让他遭罪太久。Jim友好而随意的触碰加快了他的愈合或恢复，而一旦Jim高度集中全心投入地去做，愈合和恢复的效果更显得非同凡响。

基于Jim突然展现的神奇的治愈天赋，Blair进一步推论哨兵和向导直接的生理接触将让他们俩解锁更多技能。不过到目前为止，还没有新的东西出现。事故发生几周后，Sandburg稍稍有些失望地发现Jim的治愈能力只在他身上奏效，不过Jim自己内心倒是暗自松了口气：他真的不能在这种可怖的道德责任带来的压力下生活，毕竟他还没有准备下半辈子就整天将双手放在重病的病人身上。

不过如果下半辈子整天将手放在Blair Sandburg身上——这个嘛，倒是完全可以考虑。自从两个月前那件可怕的事件以及他的治愈能力浮现之后，Jim曾对自己发誓他将不惜一切来保证他的向导的幸福快乐。但是他仍然害怕和Blair做到最后一步，他无法想象自己会不失去控制，更加无法想象再次伤害Blair，他不能冒这个险。

“你怎么了？”Blair问，Jim抬头，朝他点点头。

“啊，没事。”

“看来你喜欢今天的菜噢。”Blair微笑，Jim低头，惊讶的发现他的餐盘已经空了。

“呃，我很饿。”

“看出来了。”Blair说，站起身收拾碗盘。

“放着吧——我来收拾，”Jim说，“你去改试卷吧。”

Blair戴上眼镜，蜷在沙发上开始看试卷。Jim慢悠悠地洗着碗盘，暗暗想生活是多么奇怪：他可从未想过他的生命里会多出一个160磅（约72.5kg）重的卷发人类学家并且几乎成为他生活的中心。Jim将最后一把叉子放进沥水槽，擦干双手；不知为什么，他忽然强烈地希望来一支啤酒。他转过身，不妨差点撞到Blair。

“给，”Blair递给他一瓶啤酒，手里还拿着自己的一支，然后轻手轻脚地重新回到沙发上。Jim跟在他身后，到书架边的地板上坐下，他看了看工具箱，长长地饮了一口啤酒，选择了一把大螺丝刀。他将啤酒瓶轻轻放在地上，开始继续组合那堆橡木板。

一个小时过后，来自向导的叹声让Jim抬起头，他看到Blair正在眼镜下按摩双眼。“怎么样，Chief，他们都过了吗？”

Blair长出一口气，甩甩脑袋好像想清空它，“呃，都过了——我是说，这有点奇怪。”

“什么？”Jim问。Blair对着一叠试卷挥挥手。

“他们做得很好，”Blair说，“所有人都是。甚至于，他们连最难的题目都答对了。”

“这说明你是一个好老师。”Jim说。

“是吧，但是Jim，这太……”Blair笑起来，“他们真的要很用功才能做到这样，也许他们组了学习小组之类的吧。”他将蓝色封皮的文件夹推下膝盖，“我们有没有——”

“在办公室桌子左边的抽屉里，我的支票本下面。”Jim回答。

“好的，”Blair轻巧又灵敏地绕开Jim的施工现场去拿计算器。老天，他讨厌计算分数……好吧，至少他不用为难于要挂掉班上的学生。

返回时，他在沙发边停下，蹲在Jim身边看着眼前明显的书架雏形，“哇，看起来真不错。”

“这个很重，”Jim勉强说，“它应该要管上一辈子。”

Blair起身时在Jim头顶亲了一下，Jim脸色微红，内心涌起一股不可名状的喜悦。

两个小时之后，Blair一边叹气一边往预先打印好存放在公寓的成绩表录分数，而Jim再次检查书架上所有的螺栓是否栓紧。确认之后，他喊Blair，“嘿，Chief，过来帮我一下。”

Blair将眼镜扔在咖啡桌上蹦了过来，“我要怎么做？”

“抬起那一头，”Jim嘱咐，“等我数三下——”

他们一起将书架移成站立的姿势，“老天爷，”Blair气喘吁吁地说，“它有一千斤重吧！”

“实木的，”Jim回答，他上下打量检查书架是否立稳了，然后后退几步细细检视，脸上浮起满意的微笑。

“它可真漂亮，”Blair赞赏地说，“Jim，我真的非常喜欢。”他在书架表面轻滑一下，感到指尖下的木头的表面异乎寻常的光滑——《论哨兵感官能力在木工领域的应用——Blair Sandburg著》——忍不住心里偷乐。“虽然我不知道我们要怎么在不得疝气的情况下移动它。”

“反正我还要给他再上一层亮漆，目前先放这儿吧。”Jim说着看看表，“该休息了。”

Blair踮脚快速亲了Jim一下，然后他们像往常一样洗漱上床。二十分钟后，Jim翻过身看向Blair，他的感官告诉他向导此刻差不多睡着了。看着Blair睡觉让他开心，Jim Ellison是一个非常容易满足的人。

\----------

“快，赶紧的！”年轻一些的劫匪紧张的催促警卫，同时挥动手中的枪。警卫艰难地吞咽，害怕那把枪会给他饱经风霜的脸上再添一道痕迹，他服从指令，将银行金库架子上的钞票扫进好几个小型帆布包中。他真正害怕的不是眼前挥舞枪的劫匪，也不是在门口紧张望风的另一个年轻人，而是第三个人——那个人靠在墙边未发一语，只是看着他们。他可能是这个房间里唯一一个冷静的人，而这让警卫感到深深的恐惧。

“搞快点，老东西，”带着枪的年轻人说，然后从警卫手中夺过帆布包直向大门奔去，“行了，我们走，快走！”

“把他绑起来，”那个男人开口了。拿着枪的年轻人朝他看了一眼，然后将手枪和帆布包交给望风的同伙，返身回来。“噢，老天爷，”双手手腕被反锁到身后紧紧绑住时，警卫在内心悲鸣。他看着那两个劫匪，知道他们只是从犯而已，他们也在害怕那第三个男人。他又想起他的妻子、女儿以及还是个婴儿的小外孙。

“行了，出去，把车发动起来等着我。”第三个男人边说边从后背抽出一把手枪。两个助理劫匪带着紧张的神情离开了，警卫的心开始急速跳动。“我很抱歉，但是你看到了不该看的。”那个男人柔声说，“现在，跪下。”警卫大汗淋漓，眼泪朦胧了视线，他颤抖着跪倒在地，看着眼前明晃晃的枪管。

“你不用这样做，”他抽泣着哀求，“你不用杀我，你有足够的时间逃走。”他的眼前忽然一黑——那个男人将一个空麻袋轻轻套在他的头顶。

“你说得对，”男人说，警卫从他开心的低哼中听出愉悦感——天啊，他在享受这个。警卫静静地流泪不再说话，虽然不愿相信，但他知道他的生命即将结束。“但也许，我只是想这么做。”

警卫没有听到那声枪响，他只是重重摔在地板上，身体抽搐了一下，然后再也不动了。

\----------

“Jim！”西蒙走出他的办公室高声喊，“帝国银行发生抢劫，夜班警卫死了。”他递给Jim一叠文件，“我要你立刻和Sandburg赶过去，看看你能发现什么线索。”

Jim快速扫视文件，点点头，“Sandburg在学校，我马上打给他。”他拿起电话拨给Blair的办公室。

Blair在第一声铃响的时候就接起电话，“Jim，怎么了？”

“帝国银行发现了尸体——你有空吗？”

“我可以过去。”Blair回答。

“十分钟后？”

“我在外面等你，”Blair挂掉电话，抬起头严肃地看向系主任，继续说“我不明白为什么学生成绩很好会是一个问题。”

主任低头看着Blair的分数表，“Blair，你清楚学校对于虚假提高分数的政策。”

“我没有虚假提升分数，Blair争辩，“我合理安排了包涵所有知识点的考试，考题覆盖不同难度。学生们只是真的考得很好，我不能无缘无故给他们低分。”他指着桌上一个盒子里的试卷，“你可以自己看一下，检查我说的是不是真的，然后再告诉我你的想法。”

主任捡起最上一层的试卷，大致浏览了一下后皱起眉头，Blair坐立不安地等待。主任又看了两三份然后抬起头。

“我会把这些带走，”他说，“然后进行一次更细致的检测，也许发生了一场大范围的作弊。”

“他们没有作弊，是我亲自监考的那场考试。”Blair坚定地说，“而且，他们是我的学生，我了解他们，他们不会作弊。”

主任露出一个居高临下的浅浅的笑容，“也许是你没发现而已，你的资历可没那么深。”

Blair咬紧牙关，“好吧，告诉我你想怎样。”

“我需要和院长汇报这件事，我今晚再打给你告诉你结果。”

“行吧，随便你。”Blair举起双手，“我得走了，我要去个地方。”他抓起外套，愤怒地离开办公室。

\----------

Blair从人类学系大楼出来的时候，Jim刚好在停车，他赶紧抢步跑到副驾驶座方向上了车。

“嘿，是怎么回事？”Blair问。

“你又是怎么回事？”Jim感觉到向导身上的怒气，边问边驾车调头。

“是那些期末试卷——主任说我给的分数太高了，他怀疑我的判断，指控我虚假提高分数，还说我的学生们作弊——唉，别提了，”他叹了口气，手指从发间穿过，“没什么大不了的。”

“当然大不了，”Jim说，“他们因为你教得太好而指责你，荒唐。”

“也许是吧，”Blair说，“但他们还影响到我是否能继续授课。”

“我很遗憾，Chief。”

“没事，随他们去吧——尸体是怎么回事？”

“死者菲利浦·卡特，帝国银行昨晚的夜班警卫。”Jim回答，“他一直不接电话，所以安保公司派人过去查看，发现人已经死了，金库被搬空。他被枪打中头部。”

Jim在银行门口停下，向身着制服守在门口的保安挥挥警章，便大步迈进银行，Blair紧跟在他身后。“我是Ellison警探，”Jim说，“这里谁在负责？”

一名女性警官大步走近介绍自己，“我是胡警官，是我的小队首先到达现场。我带你去金库吧。”

“好的，”Jim说，边走边朝肩头示意，“这是我的搭档Blair Sandburg。”

胡警官礼貌地朝Sandburg点头示意，领着他们前往一处昏暗的楼梯，并从腰间抽出一个手电筒照亮，“电源被切断了，这是那些窃贼得以攻进金库的一部分原因，现在正在抢修。”他们在楼梯底部穿过一道门廊，看见金库前巨大的铁门。金库内有一些便携式照明灯和手电筒提供照明。

胡警官的手电筒光朝伏在地上的警卫尸体划过，Jim听到Sandburg倒吸一口凉气，轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊，朝尸体走去。

“Jim，这里好像一个处决现场，”Blair看着卡特被罩住的头和反绑的双手，“这里，手法……非常从容不迫。”

“没错，”胡警官补充，“这已经不止是抢劫了。”Jim在尸体旁蹲下，用哨兵的视觉检视尸体。“也许等来电了再检查会更方便。”胡警官建议。

“他的视力很好，”一旁的Blair解释。

“子弹直接对着他的头射出，”过了一会儿Jim低声说。他站起身，这时室内忽然灯光通明，强烈的光线让人眩晕，Jim大喊一声，跪倒在地。Blair立刻紧紧扶住他，以他最好的向导的声音（Guide voice）放低声音指示，“把它调低……调低……”

胡警官走到Jim另一边提供支撑，不安地问，“他没事吧？”

“没事，只是，呃……癫痫发作，”Blair快速地即兴创作，“他不太适应突然的强光，不能看动画什么的——很快就好。”

“要不要我叫救护车？”胡警官担忧地看着Jim呆滞的眼神。

“不，不用，我……接受过专业训练，我有癫痫康复治疗证书（Seizure Recovery Treatment），你知道吧，SRT，”Blair拒绝说，“我上了很多课，学过布兰森疗法什么的，所以我们才会做搭档。不过，也许，呃，你可以去帮忙倒杯水？”

胡警官勉强地点点头朝门口走去，随后又转身说，“你真的确定？”

“当然，”Blair轻快地说，“别担心。”当胡警官消失在门外，Blair立刻对Jim低语，“Jim，调低你的视线……醒过来，老兄，加油，跟着我的声音……回到我身边……”

“Blair……”过了一会儿，Jim低哑的声音响起。他抬起一只手按住头，“疼……”

“还好吗？可以站起来吗？”

“没事，可以，”Jim在Blair的帮助下站起身，“就是头疼。”

“可不是，你还指望什么？”Blair说着，胡警官出现在门边，身后还有一组鉴定人员和一名法医。“——在癫痫发作之后，”他补充道，朝胡警官示意。

“喝点水，警探，”她说着，很明显为这个大个子男人站起身而松了口气。

“谢谢。”Jim回答，快速喝下那杯水。

“有一个受过SRT训练的搭档真是你的好运。”

Jim小心地点点头，“当然，Sandburg是SRT方面的天才。”他朝鉴定队伍的领头人说，“听着，我现在回办公室，有结果之后告诉我。”

Jim最后一次环视现场，深深吸了一口气，鼻翼皱了起来。“谢谢你，警官，”他说着朝楼梯走去。“非常感谢，”Blair也说。

\----------

“我来开车吧？”Blair问。

“好啊，”Jim咕哝，坐上副驾驶座，仰面朝上，“另外SRT是什么鬼？”

“那个不重要，你确定现在去警局吗？”Blair担心地问，“也许你应该睡一觉。”

“休息一会儿就没事了，”Jim闭上双眼，“而且我们要保持警惕。”

“什么意思？”

Jim叹气，“金库里面很奇怪，”他皱起脸，“我闻到了精液的味道。”

\----------

“你闻到什么？”西蒙难以置信地问。

“精液，”Jim重复了一遍，“我认为……杀掉警卫的那个人享受这种行为，生理层面的享受。我们要找的是一个精神变态。”

“但是抢劫——”

“我不知道，西蒙。”Jim不耐烦地说，“也许抢劫只是谋杀的借口，或者他一次犯下两起案子，‘一石二鸟’之类的，但是我相信，队长，抢劫绝不是发生在银行金库里的谋杀的首要动机。”

“好吧，”西蒙疲惫地说，“排查数据库，看有没有有类似记录，也许那家伙不是第一次作案。”

“大家，”Blair忽然开口，Jim和西蒙转向他。“我想起来，那个绳结，绑得非常复杂，”Blair说，双手在空中划动示意，“我觉得如果没有枪对着的话，那个警卫不会轻易放弃，所以至少有两个劫匪在场，一个人持枪威胁，另一个人——”

“绑他的手。”西蒙替他说完，“这听起来说得通，也留意这个，Jim——另外去吃点东西好吗？你看起来一团糟。Sandburg，盯着他去吃东西。”

“遵命，”Blair回答。

接到第二通电话时，Blair和Jim一边吃迟来的午餐一边讨论案情。又一起抢劫，又一具尸体，同样的一枪爆头，这次案发地点是一家首饰店。抵达现场后，Jim快速掏出警徽亮了亮，随即被引至一名年轻男子身边。年轻人裹着毯子，毫不顾忌地痛哭着。“他的妻子，”引导人员小声对Ellison和Sandburg说，并朝地板上躺着的女性尸体示意。尸体双臂反绑在身后，头部罩着一个帆布袋。“他过来帮妻子关店，他们从她父亲那里继承这家首饰店。”

“我恨这种感觉。”Blair低声说。

“我也是，”Jim轻声回答。他看看四周，展示柜被破坏，天鹅绒的首饰盒空空如也，玻璃破碎一地，“她什么时候上班？”

“店面通常十点开门，”现场的警员回答，“她应该九点四十五分就到了。”

Ellison看着覆盖店铺门口玻璃窗格栅，“她还没来得及开店。”

“是的，”警员回答。

Jim再次上前检查尸体，再次发现没有太多线索。“一样的手法，子弹直接击中前额，”他低声对Blair说。他深深吸进一口气，皱起脸，朝搭档投去暗示的一瞥。“操，”Blair用哨兵才能听见的声音骂道。Jim从尸体旁退开，环视屋内，停了一下，“他们有车吗？”他问警员。

“还不清楚，我去问一下。”警员回答，快步走到悲痛的丈夫面前。Jim看见警员说了几句然后朝他的方向摇摇头。

Jim蹲下身体仔细观察，Blair从他肩头看过来，“怎么了？”

“冷却液的味道，”Jim说，“也许他们的车有冷却液渗漏的情况。”

“这不能帮我们缩小范围。”Blair沮丧地说。

“确实，”Jim朝刚抵达的法医人员指出一处可见的污迹，然后疲惫的呼出一口气，“行了，Sandburg，我想去警局完成文书工作然后回家。”他甩了甩头，“我觉得今天差不多了。”

\----------

“真是什么愚蠢自大、智力缺陷、妄自尊大、误入歧途、鲁莽冲撞、头脑简单、自命不凡的家伙！”

正在换干净衬衣的Jim畏缩了一下，老天爷，当那张嘴用于嘲讽的时候可真是毒舌啊。“怎么了？”他朝阳台瞥了一眼。

“你知道怎么了，”从厨房传来Sandburg愤怒的声音。Jim听到Blair从啤酒堆最顶部取出一瓶，将帽子狠狠甩到地上。“别和我装傻，James Ellison！你听到我的电话留言了——你从千里之外、从水底下、从Kate Smith高歌《星条旗》（译注：美国国歌）的耳机里都可以听见——我确信你可以，我亲自测试过！”

Jim轻手轻脚地下楼，在厨房找到瘫在椅子上的Blair，一瓶冰啤压在他的前额。“重新举行考试，”Blair不可思议地说，“还要‘对我的教学方法进行讨论’，我的教学方法没有任何问题。”Jim走到他身后开始按摩他的双肩。

“当然没有问题。”Jim柔声安慰。

“你知道这会对我在学校的声誉造成多大影响吗？”Blair抱怨说，“我简直不能相信他们要重新举行一次考试。天啊，我会沦为一个笑柄。”

“你不会的。”Jim轻声说。

“还不提学生们会多恨我……两场期末考试，天啊。”Blair悲叹，靠进身后的Jim的双臂中，“每件事都会出问题。”他仰起头从下面望着Jim，“吻我，你这个傻瓜。”于是Jim弯身亲吻他。

“你休息一下，我来做饭。”Jim说。

“不，我也一起。”Blair叹气，站起身。

“我们有牛排，”Jim检查冰箱里的存货，“我可以烤一些。”

Sandburg点头，“行，那我做些配菜。”他心烦意乱地嘟哝，“土豆？或者Stove-top？”他嘲讽地补充。“那个混蛋……当着院长的面给我电话。”他从厨台下方取出一个炖锅。

“所以说，明天早上九点？”Jim问，他确实听到了电话留言。

“对，”Blair说，“结束之后我去警局找你，真抱歉。”他将盐和胡椒递到Jim伸过来的手上。

“别担心，”Jim一边腌制牛排一边说，“这件事很重要，我明白。”也许再来点柠檬，他这么想，随后眼前出现Blair递来的一个柠檬，“谢谢。”

“这个当然很重要，”Blair说，在翻滚的沸水中又加入一些土豆，“但是案子也很重要。”

“是的，我对这个案子有很不好的预感，Chief，”Jim叹气，“我们要抓一个连环杀人犯——或者即将成为的连环杀人犯。这个家伙真的享受伤害别人的乐趣——橱柜的左边，Blair——他已经在24小时内杀了两个人。”Jim呼出一口气，靠在厨台边看Blair从橱柜取出滤水锅，“天知道他现在在做什么。他会找上下一个受害者，但我不知道如何阻止他。”

（TBC）

\----------

“Jim，开门。”隔天早上，Blair敲着浴室的门，“我要洗个澡，在会议之前把我身上恶臭的恐惧味冲掉。”

“等一下，Chief。”Jim回答，Blair听到冲水的声音，随后门开了。

“要是把这个作为我的事业就好了。”Blair说着作势将手合起拢在耳边。他侧身从Jim身边走过，进入淋浴间。

“哈，至少你还没有丢掉幽默感。”Jim回答，同时往脸上抹剃须沫。

“你开玩笑吗？”Blair边说边快速地往身上打肥皂，“作为一个穷困潦倒的学生，幽默是我唯一的资产了，我会在遗嘱里说明把它留给你——我的幽默感赠给你，我的身体赠给科学研究。”他往手里挤上一点洗发露，让头发上抹。“不对，我要把幽默感留给科学，把身体留给你。没道理我死后身体不能继续幸福快乐，况且科学永远不会像你一样欣赏我的身体。”Blair面朝花洒开始冲水。

“我爱死你的毒舌了。”Jim说，将一条毛巾放到Blair朝外伸出的手上。

“我忍不住，”Blair一边回答一边踏出淋浴间，快速擦干身体然后用毛巾擦拭头发。洁净而光裸的Blair让Jim几乎立刻有了反应，他连忙移开视线，毕竟刮胡子和情欲同时出现真的不太安全。“我真的很在乎我的教学，”Blair坐到马桶盖上，细细地用毛巾擦拭头发，“因为这是我为数不多的真的能做得出色的事，你知道吗？在教学的方面，我不是什么二流货色。他们在这上面质疑我真的关乎我的尊严问题。”

“你哪方面都不是二流的，Chief，”Jim说，小心地放下剃须刀。

Blair抬起头，“有你这么想，有你这么爱我……你不知道这对我的尊严是多么大的帮助。”他站直身子，任毛巾掉在地板上，紧紧抱住Jim，仰面迎接他的吻。

Jim亲吻着，为Blair毛乎乎的胸膛与他自己光滑的胸膛相触碰的感觉而颤抖。Blair的吻深情而强烈，吸引Jim的感官在向导火热湿润的口腔里流连沉浸。他从感官游离的边缘收回心神，感到Blair的手正拂过他的胸膛，爱抚他的肋侧。Blair饱满的唇滑过Jim的脖子，在肩窝稍作停留，热切地吮吸Jim的皮肤，又用温柔的舌尖抹去可能产生的刺痛。

Jim感觉Blair湿重的发卷擦过他的乳粒，它们立刻挺起身呼唤关注。他抱着Blair捧住他柔软的双臀，而Blair拽着他平角裤的裤头向下拉，随后跪在他面前，含住他的阴茎。

Jim忍不住朝Blair挺身，反手抓紧洗手池的瓷质边缘。Blair用舌头上下爱抚他的阴茎，双手按压他的屁股。他的动作蕴含某种韵律，似乎在说服Jim放弃掌控，不要挣扎，停止挣扎……Blair张开喉咙，满满地含住Jim，双手握力加紧，带动Jim在他口中挺进，手指的动作告诉Jim这就是他渴望的。Blair的渴切让Jim脊背绷直，他大声呻吟，想起昨天差点帮Blair赢得比赛的话语，“好想要你，想你弄疼我，粗暴地对待我，标记我，让我留下痕迹——”他猛地喷射出来，冲进Blair口中，双手满满抓着Blair漂亮脑袋上的漂亮头发。他持续射着，眼前的世界变成橙色，又变成绿色、粉色，明亮的光线在视野中跳舞。Blair咽下他的精液，继续挤压他的阴茎。他的膝盖无力承担重量，在Blair的引导慢慢坐下，大口吸进空气。

“……Jim……”Blair的声音像水波一样包围他，他听出那声音里的担忧，试图组织思绪，希望挤出一个让他放心的词。

“……嗯……”

“好了，没事了……”Blair轻声说，Jim感到Bliar微凉的手正抚摸他的脸。“别说话，休息一会儿，直到你好起来。”

【如果被口交到魂飞魄散是好的话，是的，我很好，】Jim昏沉沉地想，【好得不得了。】他睁开一只眼抬头看向Blair。

“你的……会议……？”他虚弱的声音说，Blair灿烂地笑了。

“你的味道可比会议给我的恐惧味好多了。”向导毫不在意地这样说。

\----------

Blair的尊严没有得到支持，院长没有知会他一声就将会议推迟到十一点。Blair感觉被学校任意摆布，他愤怒地回到办公室狠狠甩上门，将自己扔进靠椅。他深吸一口气试着冷静下来。好吧，还有两个小时要打发——他是个学霸，总有些事可以做的。他拿出笔记本电脑开始更新调研笔记。毕竟他真正的名誉还是依赖于他的论文，不是吗？

他看着手写的研究笔记，开始在电脑上总结研究发现。他已经对Jim的治愈能力做了不少测试——极其令人震惊！学术史上连类似的猜想都没有过，更别说已经证实的内容，哨兵治愈能力的发现让Blair由衷地兴奋。

Blair也在自己身上做了一些基础的测验。他相信哨兵-向导关系中仍有未被发掘的特性。他认识Jim好几年，Jim一直在触碰他，非常随意但一直存在——就好像他的手就那么理所当然地落在Blair身上，即使他明明成长于习惯压抑男性之间的相互好感、拒绝承认或了解同性关系的环境。第一次Jim真正用心触碰他的时候（见本系列第一部《Nature Vs. Culture》），Blair的皮肤几乎是立刻做出不容忽视的本能般的反应，身上的伤痕迅速重组愈合，就像回应Jim无声但清晰的指示。

第二次的时候——这次指的是性的方面——Blair确定，他知道这听起来很傻，但他确定那时候他的身体在某些方面……发生演变。他后来做了一次彻底的身体检查——甚至请一位医生朋友测试了他的血液——但似乎没有证据能证明他的猜想。也许只是他的幻觉吧。Blair忽然笑了，心想也许他的感觉只是一次完美的性生活后的幻觉，就像童话里说的“地球为他们而撼动，他们从此过着幸福快乐的生活”，或者《哨兵-向导关系中的性交后妄想症——Blair Sandburg著》。

他轻叹一声，拿起忽然响铃的电话。电话那头是西蒙·班克斯。

“Sandburg，Jim在你身边吗？”西蒙用一种略带责备的语气问。“我要见他，但是没找着。”

“没有，西蒙，”Blair回答，“他不在这里啊……他——在二楼的打印室和雷夫说话呢。”

电话那头出现一阵沉默。“西蒙？”Blair问。

“这……”

“听着，西蒙，如果你看到Jim，告诉他我的会议延迟到11点了，如果他要联系我，我11点前会在我的办公室；会议结束后我会立刻赶去警局，行吗？我很抱歉，但是我没办法控制这边的情况。”

“呃，行，好的，我会跟他说。”西蒙迟疑地说。

“太好了，谢谢。”Blair挂掉电话，咬着钢笔帽盯着自己的体检报告。那种感觉真的太强烈了……也许他应该去做个脑部扫描，以防万一。

\----------

下午早些时候，Jim拨出Blair移动电话的号码，刚听到听筒里传出铃声，向导就接通了，“Jim，我正在楼下停车，马上就上去，等一下再聊。”说完电话就挂了，Jim看看听筒，“呃，好的。”他将听筒放回原处。

几分钟后，Sandburg疾步走进警局办公室。他的头发绑在脑后，鼻上架着眼镜，看起来非常有学者派头，也非常愤怒。Jim不由得吞咽一下。不用哨兵的能力都可以知道Sandburg的会议进展很不好。他等待着。

“他们要重新分配我下学期的课程，”Blair静静地说，“稍后还要安排由一个学术委员会举行的第二次期末考试，以及组织班上的某一些学生做一次面谈以揪出某种院长在瑞尼尔从教三千年来从未目睹的可能导致了一次无比嚣张且大获成功的学术造假的教学环境。”Blair狠狠地吐出“稍后”“安排”“组织”“委员会”“面谈”“某一些”等词，力道重得好像这些词滴淌着真实可见的毒液。“你还觉得是我想多了？明明是他们不愿相信可以凭实力拿下期末考试的三十名学生。”他摇着头，“等他们分配我下学期的课？说不定他们的打字组正好缺人吧。”

Jim将双手放在Blair的肩头，轻柔而坚定地说，“Chief，我很抱歉事情变成这样，但是我希望你听我说，仔细听。我不想你为任何人、任何事担忧烦恼，好吗？我——”Jim停顿一下，他本来想说【我会照顾你，一直照顾你。】但是他不想表现得居高临下或者专横跋扈。他吸了一口气，“我会全力以赴地支持你，在任何你希望的方面，在任何事上。这件事总会有个结果的。但是在那之前，你还有一份工作，警局这里还需要你，”他停顿片刻，“我需要你。”

Blair点点头，“我知道了，Jim。”他抬手简短地抚过Jim身侧，然后退开一步，“所以案子怎么了？”

“鉴定组确认了首饰店里残存乙烯乙二醇——就是冷却剂。”他补充道，注意到Blair不解的神情。“另外，我刚才给你打电话是因为……”

“噢，不，”Blair说，“又一起。”

“是的，刚接到的消息。你可以去再一个现场吗？”

“是的，我要去。”他闭上双眼，想象另一具孤独无助的尸体，双手反绑身后，头上罩着黑色袋子，在满怀绝望的痛苦中度过最后一刻。“Jim，”他和Jim一起往外走去，“如果我再对什么事情抱怨个不停，你就重重给我一巴掌好吗？”他叹口气，想起那个哭成泪人，紧紧抓着冰冷的毯子，却再也无法拥抱妻子温热身体的男人。“我真的没什么好抱怨的，完全没有。”

Blair观察着Jim脸上的神色，后者正在第三处犯罪现场——这次是一所私人住宅——四下搜索，他知道Jim正运用感官能力发掘现场的蛛丝马迹。他跟随着Jim快速从前门走进客厅，又转头返回，沿着楼梯走到二楼，进入主卧，那里躺着被发现的中年证券经纪人的尸体。

“噢，”Jim说。

“什么？”Blair问。

“地毯，”Jim心不在焉地回答。Blair四下张望，确实，整个房间都铺着奢华而厚重的地毯。然后Jim走下楼梯，返回前门处。Blair跑着跟上，在Jim停下的时候撞上Jim后背。

“毛手毛脚，”Jim说。“地毯保留了所有证据。那边有冷却剂，”Jim边说边指向某个方向。Blair望去却没发现任何异样。Jim又走向客厅，“机油，差动液，”他分别指向两个不同的地方。随后转身往楼梯上走，“又是机油，”他继续说，“在第八级台阶。”他大步跨进卧室，“冷却剂，这里也有。还有传动液，”他顿了顿，“气味！熏死人的气味！”Blair只是摇头表示不解，“汽油，”Jim说，他停下来深深呼吸几秒，忽然露出一个笑容，“是柴油，”他满意地说，“行了，我们走！”

“去哪里？”离开房间的空当Blair发问。

“动动脑筋，Sandburg——即使是你的老爷车也不可能同时渗漏冷却液、传动液、和机油！”Jim掏出行动电话开始拨号，“我是Ellison，”他直截了当地说，“我需要小瀑布城所有储存大量柴油燃料的地点。不会很多。”Jim将手盖在话筒上，轻声对Blair补充道。

“我真不明白你为什么老是冒犯我的车，”Blair气哼哼地说，将脑后马尾辫上的皮质绳圈解开，让头发散开。

“怎么样？”Jim对着话筒说，他看向Blair举起两根手指。“嗯，好的，不，不是那家，我知道那里，太靠近市中心了。嗯哼，嗯……”【需要一支笔】，Jim这么想，然后感激地接过Blair从衬衣口袋掏出并递给他的钢笔。“可以了，说吧，”Jim说，潦草地记下地址然后挂断电话。

“那是一辆好车，可经典了。”他们上车时候，Blair这样说。

\----------

十分钟后，Jim将卡车小心地停在位于街道后的一个大商店前。黄红相间的灯牌闪着巨大的“经典车维修”字样。一行较小的手写的标志牌悬挂在脏污的窗户下，上面写着“没错，这里卖柴油机燃料”。

“里面没人，”Jim专心听了一会儿，“下车，我们进去看看。”大门上的牌子显示“闭店中”，但门是开着的。推门进去是一处勉强凑出来的等候区——有一个老旧、形态怪异的沙发，一把扶手椅，一个散落着各式杂志的咖啡桌，也许是给顾客打发时间的。

“什么都没有，”Blair说，但Jim已经开始着手开里间的门，那后面很可能通向一个更大的仓储空间。Jim强劲而稳定地施力，将固定老旧木门的锁链的门闩松开，随后两人进入一个洞穴一样的空间：顶部至少30英尺（约9米）高，悬挂着一组包括好几台绞车起货机、滑轮以及其它机械装置在内的设备，令人望而震撼。仓库的一边是一排有巨大玻璃门的修理间，门全部锁着；仓库里散乱地停放着大约15到20辆处于不同修复状态的汽车。近处的一个角落有两台燃油泵、柴油机，还有一张损伤严重的木桌、四把残破的椅子以及一个保险箱。

Jim抬手用袖子捂住鼻子。连Blair都可以闻到空气中辛辣刺鼻的汽油味，于是他建议Jim调低嗅觉。当呼吸变得自在一些，Jim走近查看保险箱——是锁着的。

“你怎么想？”Jim问，手指轻轻摩挲。

“呃，Jim，我们没有搜查令，无论在这里发现什么——如果有什么的话，都不会被采信的。”Blair说。

“是的，但是Blair，我本来就没办法向陪审团解释我为什么一开始就知道保险箱有问题，所以我建议我们直接打开它，看看里面有什么秘密，然后我们就知道为何而申请搜查令了。”说完Jim等待Blair的反应。

Blair想了一会儿，“你真的非常狡猾，”他承认道，“我同意，打开它吧。”

Jim深吸一口气，看着眼前的保险箱，将感官集中到视觉、听觉和触觉上，除此之外摒除一切。他仔细观察表盘上的细微变化，凝神倾听齿轮正确咬合时的咔哒声，感觉机关滑入适当位置时掌下金属的猛烈颤动。最终，他后退一步，朝保险箱的把手伸去……

这时，三名劫匪从一辆1966年G.T.O.后现身。其中两人持枪，第三个人眯着眼睛，冷冷地等着。

Jim和Blair举起双手。“看来有人闯空门呢，”三人之中最年轻的那个说道，抱怨的嗓音中透出一种令人不适的稚嫩感。

“我是警察，”Jim一边说一边朝警徽伸手。

“别动，”另一个持枪者说，“不然场面会更难看。”

Jim瞥向第三个人，随即视线紧紧定住，那个人是在场所有人中唯一一个毫不紧张的，因为他的心跳平稳而规律。他头发乌黑，皮肤苍白，正从深沉、耷拉的眼皮下凝视Jim。Jim心下一惊，明白这个人就是他追捕的凶手。

皮肤苍白的男人轻轻扬了下头，年轻一些的劫匪立刻朝Jim轻跑过去，并将枪口对准他的脸。“把他捆起来，”苍白的男人说，正在这时，Blair Sandburg忽然上前一步。

“把枪放下。”Blair用轻柔的声音这样说。Jim瞪大了双眼，他从没有听过Blair的这种嗓音，他扭过头看向Blair。

Blair蓝色的眼睛在昏暗的仓库中闪烁发光，头发蓬松地漂浮在脸庞四周。他缓缓伸出一只手，“放下枪，”他以一种神秘莫测的向导嗓音轻声重复，这声音让Jim脖子上的汗毛耸立。Blair转头看向另一边正用枪指着自己爱人的劫匪说，“你不是杀人犯，”他耐心地低声解释，声音轻柔得像几英里之外的雷声，“你也不是，”然后他转头直直地看向第三个人，“他才是。”房间里的所有人都知道Blair Sandburg指的是谁。

两个劫匪手中的枪都开始颤抖摇晃，枪口垂下。Jim看了一眼苍白皮肤的男人，他的神情扭曲而困惑。Blair Sandburg走近离Jim近一些的枪手，当年轻人将手枪放进Blair手里，苍白皮肤的男人立刻转身向后冲去。

“快追，”向导说，Jim犹豫了一下，拔出腰后的手枪追了上去。他在散落的汽车之间疾冲，将听觉聚焦在苍白男人的破碎的呼吸声上，渐渐深入商店的深处。他看见敞得大开的后门以及门后一盏亮着的街灯，正准备冲出去，却停顿了一下，听到一声枪上膛的声响。他改变方向，向后退开几步，敏捷地横穿仓库，跑向一扇脏污的窗户，然后悄无声息地推开窗户，轻轻跃出。

Jim从建筑体的侧边冲出，轻手轻脚地绕过堆积成山的残骸和废弃金属，追寻苍白皮肤的男人的急速的心跳声。在一阵流畅而优雅的动作后，Jim到达残骸堆的后方，他马上看到苍白皮肤的男人蜷身在一个掉漆的汽车底盘边，双手训练有素地稳稳捉着枪，对准商店的后门。Jim静悄悄地逼近，直到几乎站在苍白男人的身后——然后抡起枪柄，狠狠地朝男人的右耳处击下。男人侧身倒地，Jim将他的手铐到汽车的金属框架上。

Jim转头看向商店大门，意识到他将搭档留在两个装备武器的重犯身边，心中升起一阵恐慌，心跳如雷，但马上，他感到一阵突然的、强有力的意识，于是安心地知晓Blair非常安全。他返身回到商店，快速地穿过洞穴一样的空间，在快要接近Blair的时候停下脚步。

Blair正背对他站立，低声对两个劫匪说话。那两人正坐在椅子上，仰头看向Blair，专心致志地听着。两把手枪安静地躺在桌子上。Jim眨眨眼，心里冒出一个愚蠢的想法，【他好像在上课一样！】这时，Blair转过身，看向他。

“我……呃，抓住他了。”Jim说。

“我知道，”Blair柔声说。

“我去……呃，给警局打电话叫支援。你还好吗？”

“刚才就告诉你了，”Blair微笑地说，“我没事。”他看看两个正坐在他面前的男人，“我们刚才聊了几句。”他的蓝色眼睛闪着光芒，“他们准备自首。”

“是的，”一名盗匪吞咽着证实道。另一人点头赞同，同时补充说，“我们不是杀人犯。”“那个人才是，”第一个人抢着说，他的脸孔扭曲而恐惧，“我们知道他在里面杀人，但是我们无法阻止，无法阻止他——”

“嘘——没事了，”Blair说，像孩子一样安慰他们，“钱和珠宝在保险箱。”他用极低的声音对Jim补充道。

“呃……好的。”Jim说，掏出他的移动电话。

在驱车返回警局的路上，车厢里一片安静，Jim不时朝Blair投去焦虑的几瞥。Blair正静静坐着，紧紧抱着双臂，嘴角曲起一个隐秘的弧度，眼睛圆睁，暗含笑意。Jim很想说点什么，比如聊一聊刚才发生的事，但Blair看起正享受……某种时刻，Jim并不想打扰他。

停好车，两人都钻出车门，Jim忽地停下，意识到Blair没有跟上——他的向导正在卡车的一侧来回轻快地踱步，双臂仍然抱起，头发一跳一跳。“你不来吗？”Jim皱眉问。

“不，我觉得不用了，Jim，”Blair回答，他咬起嘴唇似乎想阻止自己笑出声。“我想——”他说，脸上漾起一个无法抑制的微笑，“我想我需要去和院长谈一谈。”他好像一本正经地吐露一个秘密，“我是说，好好地和他谈一谈。”随后Jim几乎被Blair忽然发出的喊声吓了一跳，停车场里回荡起Blair愉快的笑声。

【上帝啊，他一定紧张得崩溃了。】Jim这样想，无助地看着眼前的景象。Blair深深呼吸几次，试着让自己冷静下来，但是Jim担忧的眼神又让他大笑起来，他不得不扶住卡车门稳定自己。

Jim向Blair靠近几步，伸手想扶住他，Blair却猛然迎面朝他扑来，张开双臂抱住Jim的脖子，然后狠狠地吻了他一下。

Blair后退几步，Jim困惑的表情和被弄乱的头发让他生出心满意足的欢乐，他笑着说，“陪我去我的车那里？”

“呃……”Jim吞咽一下，但还是跟着Blair走到就在几步之外的沃尔沃旁。

“我现在去学校，”Blair说着坐上驾驶座关好门，摇下窗户，“然后我在家里等你。”他发动汽车，缓缓开出停车位。

Jim困惑地跟着移动的小汽车走了几步，喊道，“跟她说——告诉她你是一个好老师，Blair！”

“我确实是个好老师，”Blair笑着朝Jim喊道，“但是我的‘哨兵研究员’执照简直应该被吊销。”他挥了挥手。沃尔沃开出几步后又伴随Blair踩刹车的动作忽然停下，Jim小跑几步靠近，看到Blair探出窗外看向后方，“好好想想啊，Jim，”Blair欢快地说，“传统里，哨兵和向导可没法靠移动电话联系。”他眨了下眼睛，沃尔沃发出一声尖啸开始加速。Jim站在路中间，看着Blair的车开远，两道眉毛不解地扬起。

\----------

Blair在院长正要下班离开办公室的时候遇到她，他温和地说服她给自己几分钟，又温和地对她解释他设想的和瑞尼尔大学未来的关系，又温和地在她将他列入秋季学期课表的时候感谢她，然后才离开，并轻轻地对自己微笑。

\----------

听到Blair的声音时，Jim刚把注意力放到另一份文书工作上。他抬头期待地看向大门又看向警局大厅的四周，皱起眉。

【Jim？】

手里的铅笔被折成两段，Jim快速站起身，身体僵硬。

【Jim，别紧张。】

终于来了，Jim心想，他终于神经失常了。他一直好奇他可怜的脑子承受多少奇异的事物才会彻底损坏，现在他知道了。他终于触到那个底线了。Jim感到一阵恐慌向他袭来。

【Jim，别慌。没事的，没有不好的事情。】

出于最后一丝自我保护的希望，Jim拨出Blair的移动电话号码。Blair会帮他的。起码Blair可以给他的论文添上一个戏剧性的结束章。

他将电话放到耳边，惊讶地发现Blair已经在线上，可他甚至还没有听到电话响。“Jim，”Blair在电话那头说话，“把电话挂了，你明显没在听我说话。我们不需要电话。先冷静一下，好吗？”然后Blair挂断了电话。Jim盯着电话，惊恐中电话掉落到地板上。

【Jim，你还没有冷静。】Jim听到Blair的叹声，然后听到了“那种”声音，那种神秘莫测的向导的声音。【Jim，你得冷静下来，好好听我说。只需要听，听我的声音。】Jim听着那个声音，那个可以指引整个世界的声音。【冷静下来，听我说。现在你感觉好点了吗？】

是的，Jim想。

【太好了。现在听我说，今天发生了太多事。第一件，Jim，我想告诉你的是，我们现在这不是传心术什么的。我不是在心里想着你，我是真的在和你说话，你现在只是听到我在市区另一边说话的声音。】

噢，好极了，Jim想，原来只是这样。那就没问题。

【如果你在思考，我不能知道你在想什么。准确地说，不能知道你想的逐字逐句是什么。我只是，好像看到一副画面，只不过这里的画面换成感觉。这很难解释。就像我知道你在哪里，感觉得到你的强烈的情绪，知道你有所需要，而且差不多能知道你需要的东西是什么，虽然并不是逐字逐句地知道你所想的内容。我假设你现在可以逐字逐句地理解我说的话？】

噢，是的，Jim想。

【哈，确认收到（affirmation received），大家伙。这就是为什么你是哨兵。你需要信息，而我提供信息，让你得到更清晰的图景。比如如果你需要方向或者什么的，我作为向导会收到，我不知道——暂且把它们叫做一份简报——上面有你的情绪状态或者你的需要、你的愿望，这样我就能帮到你。我觉得我获得这些能力已经有一段时间，只不过之前没有意识到。另外，我猜测在我帮你实现你的需要或愿望的时候，你会获取任何需要的信息来保护我，因为我是向导。】Blair赞叹一声，【天呐，发明这套系统的人真的万无一失。】

Blair忽然停下正在公寓踱步的动作，“哇，”他的声音回响在空荡的公寓中，“我简直是个电话小子（phoneboy），我甚至不需要真的有电话，我自己就是电话，Jimmy！”他甩了甩脑袋。

【Jim，我希望你现在就回家，你可以吗？】

是的，Jim想。

【确认收到（affirmation received）。现在就动身，等你回到家的时候我会和你说完所有需要告诉你的事。】Blair深深呼吸，重重吞咽一声，轻声说，【然后你要操我。】Jim嘴巴微张。【——别和我废话，】Blair坚决地说，【赶快上路。】Jim站起身向门口走去。

“Jim，”西蒙粗声粗气地喊道，身旁是正在读官方声明的胡警官，“你上哪儿去？”

【是西蒙，】Blair沉思地想，无奈地闭上双眼，【替我和他打个招呼。】

再杀了他，Jim想道。“我——呃，我需要去找Sandburg，西蒙，”他说，“现在就得去。”

Jim想他的脸上一定有某种表情，因为西蒙用奇怪的眼神看了他片刻，然后和缓了神情，“行吧，你干得够多了，”他缓缓说，“明天见。”Jim抓起外套冲出警局大门。

“班克斯队长？”胡警官试探性地问。她知道不应当问，但谨慎处事的信条在与好奇心的战争中败下阵来，“如果我越界了我很抱歉，不过我还是想问……他们——是一对儿吗，Ellison和Sandburg？”

班克斯叹了口气，“我不知道，也许吧。”【而且我想他们之间远远不止如此啊，女士。】

Jim系好安全带，开出车库，同时听着Blair的声音，【你还在吗？】

是的，Jim想。

【确认收到（affirmation received）。好了，这种信息传输系统明显和哨兵-向导关系有关联。一种让加强的且必不可少的沟通成为可能的进化的结果。妙极了。但它还有更多影响。你看到仓库里发生的事了吗？】

噢，是的，Jim想。

【确认收到（affirmation received），Jim。我不知道会变成那样，因为我并不知道我有那种能力。只是那时候，那家伙——他把枪对准你，然后——然后——】Blair无法说下去，内心的后怕像拳头一样梗住他的喉咙，【我不能让那发生，Jim。我必须阻止他，然后我就那样做了。】

你确实做到了，Jim想，加速了卡车。

【然后他们开始听我的话，Jim！他们竟然真的听进去了。嗯，应该说其中两个人听了。对第三个人我无能为力，我觉得我只能从某种程度上推动别人去做他们心底真的认同的事。对于死不回头的人，或者疯狂、邪恶之人，我影响不了他们，所以我想那部分应该是你的工作吧。】

Jim听到Blair笑起来。【当然，这些想法还需要测试，不过目前这是我最好的猜测。无论如何，这解释了我的班里的情况——他们的期末成绩为什么这么好。我一定在课上用上了向导的那一套，】Blair又笑了，【他们忘记自己的名字都不会忘记人类学201的知识了，可怜的孩子们！】

可怜的孩子，Jim想，幸运的我。

【这让我最后扳回一局，Jim，】Blair一边说一边走到阳台上。【我和院长谈了，然后……她也听了，Jim，】他微笑，【就好像她有选择一样。不管怎么样，她把我排进了下学期的课表——更高阶的研讨课，整个班都是专业生。我觉得这种环境最安全。班上所有学生都得A可不是常见的事。】

Blair停顿一下，远望眼前的城市，晚风迎面吹过他的头发。【奇怪的是，Jim，我后来想到，我本来可以让她给我提供一份全职工作的。她会给我的，如果我开口向她要一张两万块的支票她也会写给我的，】他说，嘴唇抿起一个微笑，【并不是说我会这样做啦，我可是这个宇宙向善的力量，Jim。就和你一样。】

Jim颤抖起来，Blair的情绪感染了他的全身。

【然后我意识到我并不想要一份全职工作，Jim，】Blair轻声说，【或者说，我已经有一份全职工作了。】他咽了口唾沫，【我是个好老师，Jim，但是我开始觉得也许我的课并不止是人类学，你明白我的意思吗？】

Jim在公寓前停下，熄火，透过挡风玻璃看着外面浓重的暮色。

在他头顶上方，Blair一边思索一边咬着下嘴唇，【我喜欢时不时上堂课，让手里有些事情干，让我在大学有个位置，但是我必须保持低调，】他的嘴唇抽动，【不然某个可怜的笨蛋会以写一篇我的论文为结局，】Blair露出一个大大的笑容，【我可不能容忍这种事发生。】

我会杀了他，Jim想，抬头看向上方。

【就是这些了。你来了啊，】Blair轻声说，【请快点到我身边来。】他的向导对他的需求是如此地明显而渴切，Jim立刻冲下车。在疾跑上楼的过程中，他严厉地在心中问自己，他过去这段时间的愧疚与自责，到底惩罚了谁？

\----------

Jim推开公寓的门。

夜色已经很黑，屋里开着灯，房间笼罩在一片淡淡的光晕之中。Blair Sandburg静静站立在客厅中央，看起来不可思议地迷人，又不可思议地一如平常。他蓝色的大眼睛包含期待，注视着Jim，后者立刻将门在身后轻轻带拢，心里仍有一片角落不敢相信去过半小时里所经历的事。

Jim脱下夹克外套，随手往衣帽架的方向挂去，眼神没有离开Blair一分。外套错过衣帽架的挂钩滑落到地上，但Jim没有注意。

Blair往前踏出一小步，Jim立刻拥上前，将他的向导抱入怀中，轻抚眼前美丽柔软的头发。Sandburg抬头看他，然后双手搂住Jim的脖子，将他的头压低好让自己吻他。

场面逐渐失去控制，他们跌坐在原本站立的地方，嘴唇仍然饥渴地黏在一起，四只手胡乱地摸索对方的衬衣。织物被扯开，几颗纽扣发出抗议声但很快放弃。Jim伏在Blair上方，亲吻他的乳尖，埋首于他胸前柔软的毛发前，双手解着向导的牛仔裤。

全身衣物被除去之后，Blair立刻将Jim推倒在地，坐到他身上，捧起Jim的脑袋，疯狂而凶狠地亲吻他。Jim一手伸进Blair的头发里，同时试图用另一只手脱掉自己的裤子。这件事该死的扰乱心神，阻挠他和Blair的亲吻，于是Jim干脆放手，转而一把满满握住Blair温暖的臀肉。他压低Blair的下腹抵住自己，Blair忍不住抬头发出呻吟，Jim迅速翻身再次将Blair压到身下。

看着身下的Blair，Jim低头吻住他的喉咙，疯狂的吸吮。【占有我，标记我。】Blair恳求道，Jim不由得闷哼。这一次他准备留下足够的记号。Blair抬腿夹住Jim的腰，放荡地用勃起摩擦Jim褪下拉链的卡其裤裤口，这个动作不能不让Jim注意。【上帝啊，他已经全硬了。】Jim想，然后用强健的双手将Blair的大腿从腰部稍微拉开，抽身下滑，习惯性地准备将Blair的阴茎含进口中——

——这时，他停下动作，看向Blair，后者此时仰躺在地上，头发披散开来，正沉重地呼吸，乳尖通红地竖起，勃发坚挺的阴茎流淌汁液，双腿在Jim坚定的手掌下张开，Jim听见自己粗粝低哑的呼吸声，他朝Blair的脸伸出右手。Blair立刻两手握住Jim伸来的手，将之纳入口中。他无声地吸吮Jim的手指，慷慨地用舌头湿润它们，Jim不由得发出叹息，几乎为这眼前的景象，为指尖的触感，为Blair给予他的愉悦而濒临高潮。

最终，他抽出完全湿润的手指，送到Blair的入口处。他将Blair的臀部稍微抬起，缓缓地将一根手指插入紧实并且热得要命的通道，送进又抽出。Blair双手握成拳，将两腿张得更开让Jim可以更好的动作。Jim将一根手指覆上Blair的前列腺，后者的臀部立刻弹起，Jim用另一只手掌稳稳地放在Blair的下腹处帮他保持固定，然后送进第二根手指。

Blair惊喘一声软下身体，向下抚摸自己的阴茎，Jim推开他的手，将Blair的勃起握进自己手中。他一手在Blair的后穴进出，另一只手上下抚摩Blair的硬挺，力道坚定，不容忽视。Blair在他手中发出低低的呜咽。

“Blair，”Jim低声说，“你这么美，这么迷人，你完全不知道……”他以剪刀的形状撑开手指，同时加快对Blair阴茎的刺激，“我爱你，我渴望你，一直渴望着你。”

Blair的身体绷紧了，Jim知道他的向导就要到了。他加入第三根手指，抚弄阴茎的速度愈发加快，“你为我而生，Blair，”他粗糙地声音说，“为我而生，你是我的，为我射出来，”他低声说，然后忽然抽出Blair体内的手指，低下头，轻柔而深情地吻上他的手指刚才所在的地方。

Blair猛烈地颤抖着射出来，喷射的液体沾湿Jim的手掌，洒到他的腹部。Jim抚摸Blair的大腿根部、后臀，感受那里的肌肉对他诱惑地颤栗。他放开手，快速脱下自己的裤子和短裤，终于将自己渴望得疼痛的阴茎释放出来。他缓缓抚过Blair的腹部，用Blair的精液为自己润滑。心脏砰砰地跳动着，Jim跪坐于Blair的双腿间，把Blair的屁股拉到自己腿上，然后将阴茎对准Blair的入口，缓缓向内推入。

有那么一瞬，Jim想自己是不是没有为Blair足够地扩张，是不是还没有准备好他，但慢慢地，他将自己一寸寸向Blair迷人、滚烫、充满热情的身体挺入。他深吸一口气，低头看向导的眼睛，Blair Sandburg正用湛蓝色的眼睛凝视着他，从那双眼睛中，Jim看到浓烈而饱满的感情，看到自己清晰的倒影，他们终于结合了，这一刻是不可思议地漫长，又无与伦比地完美。Jim挺身，深深地、完全地将自己置身于Blair Sandburg的怀抱，此刻，James Ellison终于完全彻底地放弃了控制。

Jim狠狠插入Blair体内，同时Blair用声音和身体更加催促着Jim，“噢是的，Jim，没错，就是这样就是这样，求你，拜托你，Jim——在我里面，再重一些！快一些！——拜托你，Jim，操我，操我，噢，天啊天啊天啊……”Jim闭上眼睛，感受Blair的肌肉在他四周收缩，然后他高潮了，Blair也随之高潮，世界旋转起来，他俯面倒下，Blair温暖的身体接住了他。

过了很久，Jim才意识到身下的向导在呜咽着说着什么，他的听力自动调整就位并获取Blair的信息，“——好久……让我等待这么久……为什么你让我等这么久——”他将Blair搂入怀中，轻轻抚慰他的脸颊，长久地吻他，然后微笑着将头埋进Blair的耳旁轻轻说：“确认收到（affirmation received），Chief。”

（第二部完）


End file.
